SufinDennorHongice Oneshots
by Norgayyyy
Summary: A collection of oneshots transferred over from my Wattpad account @/Norgayyy. They will feature Sufin, Dennor, and Hongice and contain smut, angst, fluff, AUs, and more! All characters belong respectively to Hidekaz Himaruya and the Hetalia staff. I do not own the anime or characters, though plots for these stories are my own.
1. Chapter 1

_**(this chapter is called 'Stuffed Animals' and is aDenNor chapter)**_

"Lukas hurry up! Why are you taking so long?" Mathias shouted from where he stood in front of his friend's door. The other nation had not only been taking way too long with finishing up his chapter, but had also locked the door.

"Let me iiiiiiin!" Mathias whined, hanging onto the doorknob dramatically. He just knew that Lukas was taking his sweet time, most likely reading more chapters. 'Let me finish this chapter? Pffft, let me finish the whole book more like.' The Dane thought.

"Hey. You. Shut up." Lukas replied from through the door. "I told you to let me get done, stupid Dane."

"But i've been waiting for half an hour!"

"You should have gone and done something else!"

"But I want to be around youuu!"

"Come oooon!"

"Okay, I guess you can come in."

There was a click as the lock was undone, and Mathias wasted no time in bursting into the room. Just as Lukas had said, he was laying on his bed reading. Except... he was under a pile of puffy blankets, and had a ton of stuffed animals all around  
himself.

Mathias plodded over, and picked up one of the stuffed animals. It was a little fluffy purple bunny, and gosh was it adorable. "Dude, your animals are really cute." the Danish nation commented as he picked up more.

Lukas merely rolled his eyes and continued reading. He was at a good part in his book, and couldn't be bothered to put it down.

"I didn't know you kept this!" Mathias blurted out suddenly, and Lukas turned to see him holding up a stuffed narwhal.

"Gimme that." The Norwegian stated, trying to grab the narwhal. He was embarrassed that the Dane had seen the stuffed narwhal...since he had pretended to get rid of it. It had actually been a gift from the other nation when they were younger, and  
he still slept with it every night.

Mathias pulled the stuffed animal away from Lukas' grasp, and held it out of reach. "Come and get it!" He hollered, and jumped up to run around the room.

Lukas sighed loudly, and chased after the obnoxious Dane. His book could wait a bit longer, he had to restore his honor! "Den, quit it!" He shouted, tackling the Dane down finally.

He couldn't care less that he had tackled the man down onto his bed.

Mathias held the narwhal above his own head, causing Lukas to reach farther for it. Their faces were so close together, the Danish nation could barely stand it.

With some self-imposed restraint, he was able to hold off for a while...but soon it was all too much. In a slight twist of events, as Lukas reached for the animal, Mathias moved his arms up into the air and back around over Lukas' back. He rested  
his arms around the other nation's waist, still holding the narwhal.

"Umm...what are you doing, idiot?" Lukas questioned, struggling slightly.

"Just looking at your adorable face." Mathias responded smoothly, smiling his endearingly obnoxious smile.

Lukas looked away as much as he possibly could, but he could tell the Dane's eyes were on him. "Come off it, Den. Quit teasing me." the Norwegian nation stated.

"Why would I tease about something like that? You are absolutely stunning, ya know..." Mathias said confidently, closely watching the other nation's reaction.

"Oh. umm...well..." Lukas responded, flustered by how smooth the Dane was being all of a sudden. "Okay look. I'm only going to say this once, but I-" He never finished his sentence. At that moment, Mathias leaned his face upward and gave Lukas a small  
kiss. Pulling away, the Danish nation smiled.

"Wh-wha? That was hardly a proper kiss!" Lukas retorted, looking stunned and frustrated. He pushed down on the other's chest, then slammed their lips together in a muchlonger kiss.


	2. Police SuFin

On the border of the countries of Finland and Sweden, was a large town. That town had an extremely high crime rate, and the police officers always had to stop gangs, and prevent bad things from happening. The thing was, since the town was between two  
countries, both police forces dealt with the crimes. The police forces were kind of like rivals, though when they needed to, they helped one another out.

"I need backup, can you send someone in to help me?" A Finnish officer said into his walkie-talkie. He was parked outside of a shady looking house, and it was late at night. He had followed a drug dealer to the home secretly, and suspected others to be  
in the building.

"Sorry Tino, We're all busy right now, but I think I can get someone from the Swedish police force to come help." The voice on the other end of the walkie-talkie responded.

Tino sighed in annoyance, before holding down the response button. "Okay. I guess that'll be okay." He said in mock cheerfulness. There was a certain Swedish police officer his friend on the walkie-talkie knew that he had the hots for. There were  
Finnish officers that could be spared to help, but Tino's friend just wanted to mess with him. And Tino knew it.

"Okay great! I'll make sure they send someone." The voice blared back.

"Yeah. I'll wait here until then." Tino replied, backing his car up a bit to look inconspicuous.

There was silence on the walkie-talkie, and Tino waited for the backup to arrive. Presently, another car pulled up next to his, window rolled down. The Finn rolled down his own window to speak, and saw that it was, in fact, his crush. Shit.

"Hey. Are you the backup, Berwald?" Tino asked, looking seriously into the other police car.

"Ya. I was told to come and assist you." The man in the other car responded in a deep swedish accent.

Tino nodded, and got out of his car. The Swede followed suit, and they both closed their doors. Silently, the two snuck up to the creepy house with weapons in hand just in case there were any problems.

They followed usual procedures, sneaking around the side of the house to peer into windows. What they saw inside confirmed Tino's suspicions...and he knew they would need many more people to get everything resolved.

"We can't get this done alone. You saw how many people were in there!" Tino shout-whispered when they got back to the cars. The two stood between their cars conversing in hushed tones.

"Ya. I saw. There's definitely something up." Berwald replied, leaning on his car. "I'm gonna call in the special force team." He took out his walkie-talkie, and spoke into it quickly in Swedish. Tino waited patiently for him to get done, leaning  
against his own car.

The two had met years ago on the job. They had both been the leaders of their branch of operations, and were forced to band together to stop a huge robbery. It was a success, and they worked together occassionally on small jobs afterward. That was  
when Tino realised he had feelings for the tall, stoic officer. He didn't think that the other man was gay though, so he knew there was never a chance with him.

Berwald got off the walkie-talkie, and put it back in his pocket. "The Swedish special forces are on the way. I heard that your force is already doing something right now, so you can leave it to me." He told Tino.

"My force doesn't need my assistance right now, they're perfectly capable on their own. I can stay here." Tino replied, not really feeling the need to leave quite yet.

Berwald nodded his head, and went around to the side to get in his car. Tino did the same, and they drove further down the street away from the house. Again, they parked and got out.

"Okay. Now that we're in a safer place, we can talk." Berwald said, going to stand next to Tino so they could chat.

Tino was eager to get going on the case, but there were a few minutes to spare before the others arrived. So he just kept patient. "Yeah." He stated, pushing a strand of his light blonde from his eyes.

"But anyway. You don't need to come on this mission." Berwald continued, his face serious. He always looked a bit intimidating, but Tino was used to it and didn't mind.

The smaller blonde glared for a moment at his taller counterpart. "And why not?"

"You could get hurt. This is dangerous."

"Same for you! And since when have you cared about that?"

"Since I realised just how much I need you."

There was a silence between them, Berwald waiting for Tino to understand...and Tino just being all confused. After a moment, the Finn spoke.

"So you wanna be friends now? Is that what you mean?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Berwald sighed quietly. "No Tino."

"But...why?"

"Because i'm in love with you."

Tino was startled, and looked up at Berwald with wide eyes. He wasn't confused any longer, but knew what he had to do. Without another word, he stood on tiptoe to peck a kiss on Berwald's lips.

The other man looked just as startled as Tino had, but wrapped his arms around his waist. After a moment of brief hesitation, Berwald leaned downward to press a longer kiss onto Tino's lips.

That was when the special force unit decided to arrive. Tino heard the cars, and broke off the kiss. "We should go out some time." He whispered to Berwald, before getting back in his car and driving off. 


End file.
